Storms before a Storm
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "Who would save you?" He asked standing slowly his hand reaching for the suitcase beside him.


I am on the one-shot train at the moment!

I hope you all like it- please review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Storms before a Storm**

The sky was the canvas for thick violet clouds that night. The air was heavy with humidity and noise as day light dimmed above the city of sin. Moving traffic seemed to remove the stillness of the atmosphere as widened eyes glanced up with the fear of rain storms and more.

Something was coming. Something that been brewing all along.

With a suitcase by her side she stood watching as people continued their lives ignoring her presence- it felt good to be a stranger. With a deep breath, she reminded herself, that it felt good to be alone.

The bustling of the South Strip Terminal continued relentlessly as the hours had churned away and even the night was not bringing it to a stop. She didn't know how she had gotten here- how she had gotten this far from anything she had known.

Gold was undeniable- the ring on her finger glinting slightly.

She had never thought that life would bring her to the brink of collapse only to pull her back into the comfort she had always sought. But she had destroyed that the moment she had let her heart make decisions.

In the end every brick, every foundation had been torn up and swept away by the tides of her mistakes.

With a heavy heart she took a vacant seat hoping that it would become clear to her where she should go since the world had not been kind enough to leave her many friends. The bus routes, and times sat in a laminated leaflet in her hands- the creases speaking of her stress.

Realising that there was nothing more she could do other than wait she let her tired frame sink back disappearing even further from the crowds and the occasional eyes that rested on her.

"Would you like a strawberry cream?" A voice floated to her ears soothing her tortured mind for a moment.

"No thank you." She replied with a faith smile at the elderly gentleman sitting beside her.

"If you're sure" He smiled popping a sweet into his mouth while watching passersby. There was a pause as silence continued to endure between them. "My name is Robert by the way."

"Sara" She shortly not wanting to talk because in the past few days she had done enough of that. She needed a break. She needed silence.

"Sadness flies away on the wings of time." Robert said his smile not faltering at he observed the misery of the woman beside him. "Jean de La Fontaine"

"Time is something I have a lot of..." Sara gave him a small smile before a heavy sigh made its way into the air.

"A penny for your thoughts?" He asked his blue eyes glimmering in the dim lighting as he prepared himself to hear the tales of storms and ships wrecks.

"I'm running away..." Sara took a deep breath not wanting to organise her thoughts because she realised that if she considered what she had done everything would crash to the ground like the old casinos that had built this town. "I had an affair. I got caught. So I'm disappearing- I'm going to go somewhere I can't hurt anyone I care about."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Robert responded sympathetically before cracking the sweet in his mouth with his teeth the sound weirdly settling. "I had an affair once..."

Sara partially turned her body to face him realising that perhaps her words weren't falling on deaf ears- perhaps there was a chance that Robert knew what she was feeling. After all of this time Sara realised that all she wanted was someone who understood her actions, her motives, her needs.

"June, Patrick and I had know each other since we were kids. Things had always been difficult between me and Patrick we often struggled to see eye to eye but June held our friendship together. They got married young- but for some reason I never moved on. I'd always been in love with June..." He began. "Patrick started drinking...he would lose his temper and take it out on June. And I wanted nothing more than to save her. And one day we ignored all of boundaries we'd put in place, all of the right and wrong..."

"What happened?" Sara asked her hands clasped together on her lap, her eyes wide lost in the story Robert had been telling.

"June and I have been married...twenty six years now. I guess in the end I did get to save her." The love and affection was undeniable in his expression as he spoke of their commitment to each other and how they had triumphed over all of the bad.

"Congratulations..." Sara smiled weakly at him. "...I wish I knew what I wanted..."

"Who would save you?" He asked standing slowly his hand reaching for the suitcase beside him. "I hope you find the missing piece Sara...Goodbye"

And with that Robert disappeared towards one of the buses nearby looking back with one last smile before he just became another stranger that had been on this platform.

Sara knew the answer to his question- she knew the man that would pick her up off the ground no matter how broken she was; Greg. But with a sigh she looked around at the crowds feeling wary for her hearts wants. She couldn't put Greg through that. Deep down Sara knew she would wear him down, and hurt him in the same way she had done to Grissom.

And after all, a storm was brewing.

She needed to walk away before they were all dragged under by the currents and reactions of what had taken place.

Sara closed her eyes leaning against back for a moment before deciding she needed to leave Las Vegas and with so many buses already boarding she didn't care where she went.

It was time to leave.

Dragging her suitcase behind her she began walking towards one of the buses the sound of a familiar voice stopping her in her tracks. Sara turned to see who was calling her but the throngs of people moving past her seemed to disguise him for a few moments.

Greg.

He was standing before her- his hands at his sides, his cheeks flushes pink, his and hair and clothes dishevelled. He looked exhausted.

Sara couldn't help it- abandoning her suitcase she moved towards him as Greg did the same finding themselves in each other's arms, their lips colliding in a way that they knew they might never be able to recapture.

"I love you..." Greg said breathlessly to her, his eyes closed, his fingers tangled her hair as he kept her body close to his.

"I love you too..." Sara whispered placing another heavy kiss on Greg's lips clinging to him with everything she could muster.

It was as if they were puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together ignoring the crowds because for that one small amount of time the only people that matter in the world were them.

Sara looked into Greg's eyes capturing that moment knowing she would never let it go- four words on her lips and nothing more.

"Run away with me..."

**The End**


End file.
